Changelog
Version 1.2.0 released * new Feature: Challenges (4 included in base game) * new Feature: player-defined Challenges can be created and uploaded to the Steam workshop * Pyramid now requires a Signpost * purchased food from traders (vegetable/meat) will now be randomized Version 1.1.3 released * Night duration on Desert and Frozen planet reduced from 12 hours to 8 Version 1.1.2 released * oxygen circulation increased by about 20 % --> less Oxygen Generators needed for larger bases * miner injury algorithm tweaked Version 1.1.1 released * fix for AI Behaviour - when out of Spares, Spare production will now take priority over new buildings. Version 1.1.0 released Major release. New features: * new planet, class S - constant thunderstorms, erratic energy generation, and limited space due to methane lakes. * new structure: Lightning Rod (class S only) - protects from lightning, and also generates energy * new structure: Pyramid - for prestige, now intermediate between signpost and monolith * new techs: Mega Collector (energy store), Super Extractore (water collector) * new disasters: Thunderstorm (class S), Blizzard (class F) * Meteor lasers and Lightning Rods now come with a shown effect radius * Monolith got more expensive * removed structure and population limit (after 300 pop, the rate of colonists will still decrease though) Version 1.0.11 released Patch date: 5th February 2016Metal, Bioplastic and Semiconductors, as they are the only resources used as construction materials, and where this information makes sense. MAC * Using proper fullscreen mode, so the full resolution is available on retina displays. FIXES * Fix for components in the control center not showing the priority icon * Fix for bug that could allow players to "steal" from traders if holding the trade button * Fix for tutorial being broken if you dismissed the windows pressing escape * Fixed a couple of rare crashes. UPDATE 1.0.11b Patch date: 7th February 2016 Quickfix for game startup issues on mac. Version 1.0.10 released This version adds Mac support, as well as a bunch of AI and gameplay fixes. The full list of changes is: NEW PLATFORM * The game is now available on Mac AI * AI will now will prioritize the storage of resources with low condition * Engineers will try really hard to build structure connections before going back to base * AI will wait for longer to go back inside the base for food, drink or sleep, this should prevent them from going out of the airlock and coming back in straight away GAMEPLAY * The meal maker will now make a salad out of any three different vegetables * Simplified recipe list in Meal Maker help * Reduced power consumption of Base Pad to 0.25 KW SHORTCUTS * Backspace now does the same as Delete (this is mainly for Mac) * Toggle panels shortcut his now the T key (it was Alt before) LOCALIZATION * When you select a language, a toast will appear if it has any missing strings. FIXES * Fixed issue where meteors were the same frequency regardless of game speed * Fixed mouse offset issues if resolution didn't match screen's aspect ratio * Fixed colonists sometimes getting stuck in a loop when there are no tables available to eat * Fixed issue where you would get paid even if visitors had died in the colony * Fixed repairable structures sometimes getting stuck in a weird state * Resolution is now saved in settings file instead on relying on windows to remember it * Stability fixes Version 1.0.9 released This is a quick release before Christmas, with a couple of small but important fixes: * Malnutrition can now be cured by eating a mixed meal (as well as by using medical supplies like before). * Fixed bug that was making meteors in the desert planet be twice as frequent as intended, now they shouldn't be as much of an issue. * Some other stability fixes. Version 1.0.8 released In this version we are adding support for translations through the Steam Workshop. Just subscribe to an item and the relevant language will appear in the game settings as an option. There are also some misc AI, UI, graphical and stability fixes in this version. Version 1.0.7 released The focus of this version is on gameplay balance improvements: we are adding the new Medical Cabinet component, changing the behavior of Cabins so they are more useful, and tweaking the difficulty of the Frozen and Gas Giant Moon planets. NEW CONTENT * Added Medical Cabinet component to the Sick Bay: Medical Supplies can be stored here to avoid Medics having to go to the nearest storage * New model for Control Center GAMEPLAY CHANGES * Colonists no longer own beds in the Cabins, now any colonist can sleep in any bed * Wind is now a bit more stable, it tends to stay away from the extremes, which should make the frozen planet a bit easier * Increased frequency of Solar Flares in moon planet, which should make it a bit harder * Increased Monolith cost to 40 Metal and 10 Bioplastic (from 20 and 5), and Prestige to 60 (from 30) * Reduced Signpost prestige from to 5 (from 10) MISC FIXES * Fixed memory leak * Preventing the game from overusing the GPU when minimized * Text highlighting for non English languages works a lot better now * Guns inside the Armory can now be traded (and Medical Supplies in the Medical Cabinet too). * New "durable" and "surveyed" status icons * Improved the appearance of non-Latin text overall * Fix for resolution settings stuck to 0x0 sometimes * Better error handing for when the game can't save files * Many bug fixes Version 1.0.6 released This update is mostly about improved pathfinding, this should make the behaviour of colonists on large or complicated beases a lot better. The full list: AI TWEAKS * Optimized pathfinding to allow 3 times as many nodes as before, this will massively reduce the chances of colonists not finding a path * Colonists and bots will now exit the base through the best possible airlock for their destination * If a colonist or bot can't find a path to the destination it will at least try to get closer instead of wandering in the wilderness * The game can now cope with donut shaped bases with airlocks inside and outside the donut * The game can now cope with isolated resources or structures * When a colonist is very hungry or thirsty, they will go for the nearest Meal or Fountain regardless of it being targeted by another colonist GAMEPLAY TWEAKS * Setting a building to high priority now also affects the resources that get taken there, not just the frequency of work. * Increased structure limit to 250 and population limit to 600 MISC * When a colonist gets Malnutrition for the first time, a hint explaining the condition will appear FIXES * Increased Solar Flare visual intensity on 3rd planet * Disabling alert if the last control center is recycled * Preventing mines from being placed in strange places * Limiting render frame rate when app is out of focus * Fixed workaround for structure limit * When looking for a resource to store or trade, colonists and bots will now pick the closest resource to them * When healing, medics will pick the closest target to them * Misc small fixes * Stability fixes Version 1.0.5 released NEW FEATURE * Now the game can load third party translations from Documents/Planetbase/Strings GAMEPLAY CHANGES * You can now set buildings in construction as high priority to make the AI take care of them first * Trading Ships now have a maximum cargo capacity, and can't trade if they are over it (60 for small ships, 120 for the large ones) * Wind Turbines now decay a bit slower (55 min now, from 45 min before) AI TWEAKS * Reduced the amount of people taking resources to traders * Engineers and Constructor Bots are now very likely to build connections after building structures * Biologists will tend to maintain more damaged Vegetable Pads first UI IMPROVEMENTS * Certain panels (Landing Permissions, Security Controls...) are now accessible from the info panel after selecting certain structures * Stats window now displays how many guards are armed FIXES * If you have a Starport and delete the Landing Pad, you can still build more Starports and access the Landing Permissions * Fixed engineers getting confused when an unconnected interior structure got damaged * Fixes pathing issues due to rocks blocking areas near airlocks * Fixed colonists taking guns to the armory even if it was full * Fixed issue with preventing colonists from arriving to the base when loading a game with a solar flare in progress in planet1on 1.0.4 * Stability fixes Version 1.0.4 released Over the last few days we've been listening carefully to the community and we've finally had the chance to implement some balancing and AI tweaks based on user feedback. This is the full list: GAMEPLAY CHANGES * Removing solar flares from desert planet as this was making the game too hard too early, it also makes planets more different. * Guards now have 20% armor (they were always meant to, this was a bug). * Colonists and Bots inside the Mine are now unaffected by solar flares or sandstorms * If you are low on Food/Spares/Medical Supplies, there is a high chance you will get a merchant bringing these goods * You can now delete resources laying on the ground AI TWEAKS * AI will now prefer to repair very damaged buildings over less damaged ones (as long as they are not much further). * Setting a structure to high priority now has a more dramatic effect on AI behavior: They will prefer to work there before carrying stuff around or relaxing. * Better AI behavior when base is on alert: Anyone walking outside will go inside immediately, and no one will ever go outside from the inside. UI IMPROVEMENTS * Highlighting keyboard shortcuts in a more obvious way. * Removed "Meteor has been destroyed" notification. FIXES * Doing basic checks on savegames to ensure they have not been tampered with * Fixed "Police State" achievement * Fix for issues with navigation when building to the edge of the map * Fix for corridors sometimes getting locked by accident. * Fix for massive storage sometimes having graphic glitches on the doors. * Fix for colonists getting stuck if there was an unbuilt component placed in an isolated module. * Fix for resources sometimes getting stuck after recycling buildings. * Fix for telescope animation bug * Lowering alert volume sound * Stability fixes We will keep on improving the AI over the next few weeks, especially focusing on trading and pathing issues. Version 1.0.3 released Another quick patch to address some urgent issues. * Fixed issues to do with saving the game when the hard drive is full * Fixed component sounds playing when not being used anymore * Fixed issue that caused intruders to appear after disabling colonists for a long time * Various other stability fixes Version 1.0.2 released Community Announcements - martino We've released the first patch for the game, this addresses the issues with the Malnutrition mechanic, and other smaller problems. * Added a ton more recipes to the Meal Maker * Increased the number of basic meals a colonist has to eat to get malnutrition from 10 to 15 * Fixed problems when trading with 2 traders at once * Stability fixes